Green Samurai (Fireball Force)
Green Samurai (グリーンサムライ) is a character from Miraculous Red. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Demon Slayer (colored Red and Green) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Green Samurai performs the following ** - Green Samurai slashes with Lefer out forward. ** - Green Samurai slashes with Ecarlate next, then performs a series of slashes with both of the swords. *'Heavy' - - Green Samurai performs the following. ** - Green Samurai slams Lefer down on the ground ** - Green Samurai slashes horizontally and stabs with both of his swords out. *'Throw' - - Green Samurai shoves the opponent to his position and then jump kicks them forward. *'Awakening' - - Green Samurai will transform into his Enhanced Shadow Demon Form. *'Rush Up' - Up - Green Samurai will perform the following ** - A Ecarlate slash downwards ** - Green Samurai will slash twice with his Lefer sword out forward. *'Rush Down' - Down - Green Samurai will perform the following. ** - Green Samurai will dash forward slicing through the opponent. ** - Green Samurai will slash with Lefer, then spin multiple times slashing with his Ecarlate Sowrd *'Smash' - Hold - Green Samurai holds back taking Lefer out and dash step right to the opponent with a slash. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - Green Samurai will hold back taking Ecarlate out and then vertically slashing upwards. *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - Green Samurai will slash with Lefer infront of him. *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - Green Samurai will slash with Ecarlate infront of him. *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - Green Samurai falls down fast with sword back down underneath him. *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Green Samurai teleports behind the opponent and slash them in the back with both swords. Techniques *'100 Pound Slam' - - Green Samurai jumps and flips sideways shooting a beam of green energy from his swords. ---- *'Lefer: Red Sword Spin' - - Green Samurai gets into position and if he is hit, he will spin rapidally on the opponent with both his swords out then places one of his swords back in and green energy comes out from the opponent. ---- *'Three Thousand Slash' - - Green Samurai quickly spins both his blades, and if he hits an opponent he will dash through them and pause making a green explosion from behind on the opponent. ---- *'Écarlate: Explosion Slash' - - Green Samurai gets into position then his swords form a dark aura all around them as Green Samurai rushes through the opponent, if he connects, he will then stop and puts his Ecarlate sword back and a gigantic green explosion happens behind him. Quotes Intro *You're free, right? Then let's fight! *Ah, what the heck... let's do this! *Wait... Did I take another wrong turn? *Let's settle what we started at the Eiffel Tower right now! (To Red Noir) *Red Noir's Sidekick... A worthy opponent. (To Verre Arc) *Let's see who's better, once and for all! (To Crow) *Heh... You better not regret losing! (To Doomsday) *So, you're Red Noir's friend? Heh, this oughta be good! (To Carcajou) *You look like you can handle yourself. What school are you from? (To Sadi Chino-Nichiyōbi) Techniques *I'm not playing around anymore (Enhanced Shadow Demon Form) Awakened Technique *Écarlate: Explosion Slash! (Écarlate: Explosion Slash')' Victory Quotes Trivia Category:Fireball Force